


“Your Heart is Frozen Before The Red Moon.”

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Case Fic, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Or maybe this is all truth, This Moon is not a good Godess, people maybe is craizy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to enter into a chest<br/>where I can be warmed!<br/>A heart of my own!<br/>Burning! Spilling!<br/>on the hills of my breasts;<br/>Let me in! Oh, let me! “<br/>Federico García Lorca.</p><p>"The moon had risen, full high in the sky and it was ominously red, the three of them left for the entrance, lighting a hand torch and John could see the outline of the trees, and the graveyard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Your Heart is Frozen Before The Red Moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt of watsons_woes Words to live by: Use one of your favorite quotes in your story. The quote I loved more as a teenager author was poem part of a theater script by Federico García Lorca it is a little long but here it is in English and Spanish is from “Bodas de Sangre” or “The Bloody Weddings”; or “Weddings of Blood” (the name varies in the translations) I translated the poem myself, because I didn't like the ones out there were really bad, didn't did justice at the moon monologue, I know I'm not amazing, but I hope it has more rhythm now after all is a poem.
> 
>  **Beta:** Now betaed but my admirable friend and awesome writer MildredandBobbin
> 
>  
> 
>  **Master Fic for this challenge:** [on LJ](http://ariadnechan.livejournal.com/172555.html)

Luna:  
  
¡Dejadme entrar! ¡Vengo helada  
por paredes y cristales!  
¡Abrid tejados y pechos  
donde pueda calentarme!  
¡Tengo frío! Mis cenizas  
de soñolientos metales  
buscan la cresta del fuego  
por los montes y las calles.  
Pero me lleva la nieve  
sobre su espalda de jaspe,  
y me anega, dura y fría,  
el agua de los estanques.  
Pues esta noche tendrán  
mis mejillas roja sangre,  
y los juncos agrupados  
en los anchos pies del aire.  
¡No haya sombra ni emboscada.  
que no puedan escaparse!  
¡Que quiero entrar en un pecho  
para poder calentarme!  
¡Un corazón para mí!  
¡Caliente!, que se derrame  
por los montes de mi pecho;  
dejadme entrar, ¡ay, dejadme!.  


| 

MOON:  
  
Let me in! I come frozen  
through windows and barriers!  
Open roofs and chests  
where I can be warmed!  
I’m frozen! My ashes  
of somnolent metals  
seek the crown of the fire  
among hills and streets.  
But the chill snow carries me  
In its shoulders of jasper,  
and I flood, cold and harsh,  
in the depths of lake-waters.  
But this night my cheeks  
will be stained with red blood,  
and the reeds clustered  
in the wide swathes of air.  
There won’t be a hole or shadow,  
nowhere they could hide!  
I want to enter into a chest  
where I can be warmed!  
A heart of my own!  
Burning! Spilling!  
on the hills of my breasts;  
Let me in! Oh, let me!  
  
  
---|---  
  
  


Blood’s weddings – Federico García Lorca.

_______________________________

Luna Roylott was crying in the embrace of her father, when Sherlock Holmes and John Watson arrived to the dark wedding party that they'd been called at two am in the morning. Everyone was crying, the father of the late groom was in another room also crying with his remaining family. And the Met was everywhere with tissues and notepads trying to take statement.

 

“This is a bloody mess.” Said John Watson looking to the family and friends.

 

“Better look for Lestrade so he take us to the actual crime scene, I hate weddings.” Said Sherlock Holmes with disdain. Holmes had a rough week and he was on one of his moods.

 

They found Lestrade in the room which was adorned for the party with the cake at the centre, the tables, and the chairs ready still with champagne and everything for the celebration. He was taking a statement to the mother of the groom.

 

“Lestrade why call us so late? You know how many clues are lost now about the killer?” said Sherlock very irritated, Lestrade only shrugged at that.

 

“Trying to get all the party guests to stay in here took a lot while securing the area. The bodies were found in the forest behind the old cemetery, near the church. I'll take you there now, it is not far from here, but everyone in here was once or more times over the crime scene before calling us.”

 

“So we have a big house full of people who hide the murderer because their stupidity? Tell me what you know.” said Sherlock Holmes really obfuscated.

 

“The first one to die was Ronald McKenzie, 28, ex convict for a white collar crime, just got out of jail yesterday; and the second one was Leonard Roylott, the groom, 30, lawyer. And the story goes like this:

 

“Luna Lockwood was first engaged with McKenzie 5 years ago until he was apprehended for fraud. Three years later she started dating Roylott and finally married him yesterday afternoon, during the reception McKenzie arrived and he and the bride run away. Roylott pursued them into the night and when everybody went after them they finally found the bride alone looking for help and then one after the other, both of the men dead.” Lestrade sighed, he was obviously tired with all of this, John Watson thought about Lestrade's marriage just dissolving; this was too much allegory for the detective inspector.

 

“There was not physical confrontation with any of the victims apparently, and the bride arrived the party looking for help at the time the second murder is believed to have taken place. Both men are without their hearts.”

 

They drove like ten minutes, Lestrade made a turn and then they stop in an old church.

 

The moon had risen, full high in the sky and it was ominously red, the three of them left for the entrance, lighting a hand torch and John could see the outline of the trees, and the graveyard. They entered the old graveyard and went for the forest. It was fast when they reached the first body, Roylott, he had been repositioned, by the family probably in a peaceful position, but the gruesome hole where the heart used to be, cut the illusion right away. 

 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were on the body. The time of death was Nine O'clock most likely, without the heart was difficult for John to tell the cause of death, but there wasn't evidence of fighting, no bruises, cuts or other injuries except the obvious, very poor job in his chest to take away the heart.

 

Sherlock was very angry because the crime scene was really compromised. He stood around the victim a long time, before asking to go to the other.

 

The other one was further away in the little forest, and the body had been less touched, surely because he had no family or friends except for the bride in the party. He had an equally gross work for his heart had been, and he had no marks of struggle or fighting for his life on him. John could say that the time of death was different by an hour approximately to Roylott's. They would need blood analysis to know if the cause of death was some kind of poison or they had been drugged before being murdered, because you would fight someone trying to take your heart away, literally.

 

There was no blood around the body except for the blood spilled during the extraction, the same was for the first body. John was wondering what Sherlock could have deduced of it; when he felt compelled to look at the moon again. The moon was less red now and very bright; it was very easy to observe the path the eloping couple had taken to the place and John started to follow the tracks of McKenzie and the bride.

 

The bride had continued past the body into the forest, there the traces leaded to a lake. John thought it could be the bride's marks because there were the tracks of woman's shoes and the only ones who continued after the victim body. In the lake was marks like someone had knelt. John began looking for blood pattern or some weapon, but nothing he could identify. But he could see the moon brighter on the surfer of the lake; it was almost like it took form and wholeness. John looked at the moon in the sky who was less red and more white and shining by the minute, and then the moon on the lake that was red. John had to go back to the others quickly because he could swore the moon on the water felt warm and content.

 

John communicated his findings except the part of the moon, with the exception of the reddish colour of the satellite he had seen reflected on the lake. The Consultive detective followed him and asked Lestrade to make a search the next day with scuba divers for evidence. He extracted a flask in a plastic bag from one of his pockets and took a sample of the water and also a sample of the earth where the person who knelt.

 

After that his friend asked to be leaded to the party because he wanted to personally interview some of the invited guests, the bride, her parents and the parents of the groom.

 

Sherlock Holmes first took the parents of the groom and asked about when they had found the victim how he looked before they changed the posture of the body. His friend was harsh with these things so John Watson helped to lime the painful angles and finally they described that their son was looking at the moon and looked like a ragged doll in pain, so they moved him to make him more comfortable. Sherlock was exasperated, so he took them out before everything went to hell.

 

Then they called the father of the bride. Sherlock Holmes asked about the mother, if Luna liked that little forest and lake in particular, about McKenzie and Roylott and also the facts of the wedding and finding the bodies.

 

The man was shaking; it was clear that his live was clouded with loss. The mother had died when the girl born so she said as a child she was the daughter of the moon, because of her name, and she liked the lake because she can see the moon better in there.

 

He told them about the boys and how much she had love them both and how this was a tragedy and he had no idea who could do something like this. And John could feel the man was sincere.

 

Then they got the bridesmaids and they were very sad for Luna, but that before the deaths, they were furious with her because she wanted all the men. Also Roylott was such a good catch and she went with the bad guy, who was very handsome, but bad for her. One of them asked them to talk in private, and told them how much McKenzie's jail sentence had broken Luna, the poor girl had such a sad life, and she was really happy for her wedding and now everything was a mess. She was worried that Luna would ever recover from this one.

 

Finally they talked with the bride Luna Roylott. 

 

The doctor decided to ask first, before Sherlock Holmes. “Please could you tell us what happened I know this is not the first time you had to do this, but we need the information to solve this mystery and we will leave you alone.”

 

“Alone is what I always had, Mr. Watson, I suppose from now I have only my family and some friends, but maybe even that isn't a good idea anymore; I really don't know.”

 

“About what happen, I loved them both I really did, but Len was like soft current of water and Ron was the ocean. It was not choice to make if Ron was back for me, if he still loved me that is. I thought I had lost him for good. But when I saw him there I couldn't stop myself and I took him where I thought we will be safe for the night. Maybe if Ron never gotten out of jail I could tried to live a nice live with Len, have a pair of kids, but I couldn't, I'm so sorry.” 

 

“I thought there we would be safe and we could think where to go in the morning; I didn't know that Len loved me so much and he would go after me with so much rage, I didn't know Ron would wanted to kill him, I didn't know about killing or blood, why they wanted that, and then I wanted all to stop. And suddenly everything stopped but it was not as I had hoped it would.“

 

“I felt as small as a child again with so many emotions of death and hatred around me, I ran from Ron and he didn't noticed, I went where my mother always lay and I ask her for help I ask her for the hate and this emotions to stop and then everything stopped. I came back where Ron was and he was dead and his heart was no more in his chest, his eyes looked at my mother in the sky and she was tinted in red, the night was warm, too warm and I run away from the horror and I came back to the house for help. After sometime they told me that Len was also dead.”

 

“I went out of the house and the night was warmer and the moon was redder still and then I knew for sure that my mother had heard me, but she hadn't understood, she took their hearts and bathe in their blood that's why she was no longer frozen and she was so red, she thought she was protecting me from the men whit bad emotions, and now I have nothing.”

 

“I don't even know why I'm telling you all the truth! Now you will think I did it, maybe I shall kill myself for the best. You could think that I'm crazy, maybe now I will soon be.”

 

And the bride started to cry quietly she wasn't making an act, John thought, and that's what shocked him the most; she really believed every word she had said. John had felt a little of that Moon with personality about it. John didn't want to examine that sentiment further.

 

The day after, the scuba divers from the Yard, founded one of the two hearts in lake with a ceremonial knife made of Jade, like the one used for the Aztecs in their rituals. Everything pointed to the bride, and the heart on the lake was from Roylott. Sherlock explained that the earth from the near the lake was in the bride's cloths and in his father, surely in him for comforting her. The foot marks were indeed of the bride, and one of the pure reasons for the victims not to fight their attacker was that the killer was the bride, the person they love the most. With the heart was clear even without more foot marks, because of the stupid work of the invited party guests to mess the crime scene, that one of them was the bride's and she was the one who had made both attacks and made a ritual for the Moon in her crazy estate of mind, offering their love for her.

 

So she was convicted but her sentence was commuted because she was clearly mad. She explained till the end that she didn't do it and it had been an honest mistake from her mother trying to protect her.

 

Sherlock Holmes never said a thing about her claims he only talked about the facts of the case, John Watson really didn't know what to think about the whole Moon's story anymore.

 

The doctor decided to ask for her some months later, he was told that she was awake during the night mostly because she uses her time looking at the night's sky.

 

Sometimes the moon was red and the night warmer and a crime was harder to resolve, John had troubles to sleeping that night and dreamt about the Moon on the lake.


End file.
